wssfandomcom-20200222-history
GNX-203R GN-X Trojan
The GNX-203R GN-X Trojan (aka ' ''Jinx Trojan ') is a series of mass production mobile suits/Gunpla models used by the Class Nation Fereshtern in the ''Gundam Build War. It is the 3rd latest recruit-type Gunpla models for new students and recruits. Technology & Combat Characteristics Derived from the GNX-603T GN-X and GNX-604T Advanced GN-X as the base model and appearance, respectively. While retaining most of its features, the third generation Fereshtern units are for the students that is known as Aces in the World II, and are effectively and efficiently better than the units given to the A.I. soldiers. The Jinx Trojan’s GN Particle Generators are miniaturized and thinner much like the GNX-607T GN-XII and GNX-609T GN-XIII, retained the normal hip part of the Jinx instead of the Advanced Jinx’s large GN Verniers; and having multiple hardpoints on the shoulders, waist, forearm, and calf. The GN Drive Tau improved over the years/semesters and are now vaguely similar to the original GN Drive; however, still less powerful. This new GN Drive Tau no longer need a special starter machine that charge and activates the pseudo solar furnaces. Like its base model’s series, it can be upgrade to the next generation simply by swapping parts of the current existing units with the newer ones. Because of its simple upgrading process, the Jinx Trojan can be modified heavily. Easily the third generation of Ferestern’s Jinxes is known to be the most customizable in the entire Gunpla Academy (War), even the A.I. Residents of World II shared similar opinions of the mobile suits. Coupled with this reputation, the Jinxes have the widest variety of weapons, equipment, and parts. Also the Jinxes are the test subjects for experimental weapons and equipment produce by the tech labs of the Class Nation, and sometimes, they would have an additional number(s) or letter(s) to the model number to identify the the experimental mobile suits, Several known units that are personalized and configured according to the students/aces in their squadron, with different color accents that represent the squads. The leader of the squad’s Jinx Trojan would have a head antenna that is colored a very bright version of the that color. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle II :One of the standard armaments of the Jinx Trojan. An assault rifle that fire rapid beam shots. Initially, it retains its GN Condenser that was used to lessen the drain on the GN Drive Tau, now it is use for adjusting the power of the beam. Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, and penetrating power in real time. Like the Jinx Trojan units, the rifle can be configured with different barrels and attachments, but is normally outfitted with a long barrel as the standard add-on. :;*GN Long Barrel Beam Rifle II ::The GN Beam Rifle II with an optional long barrel attachment. The attachment's function is to increase the effective range of the weapon and improved firepower, however at the cost of slower firing rate. ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon that is first deploys with new Jinx Trojans/students, functioning as both melee-to-mid range weapon. Similar to the Jinx Three’s GN Lance and the Advanced Jinx’s Proto GN Lance, it’s comprised of a new GN Particle enhanced Lance and integrated GN Beam Rifle II. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. It usually stored behind a shoulder when not in use. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Along with the gun, 4 mini-missiles launcher are housed and holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. Normally, it is optional and can be removed entirely. ;*GN Shield II :An improved version of its predecessors’ GN Shields, it has similar characteristics to the Jinx Four’s shields. Retaining the Defense Rod technology, it's currently use as a scattering fan system for deploying the Micro GN Field and widen its area of field due to the vents underneath the rods. It is possible to equip two to four of these units on the arms or swiveling hinges on the shoulders. If an additional power is attached to the unit, the GN Shield II can deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree area shield. ;*GN Vulcans :Small beam guns with low power output, but a very high firing rate, its primarily function is to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. Despite its low power, it’s a threat to mobile suits with their armor breached and revealing the tender innards, which a lucky round could damage. Two pairs are mounted on every unit, one in the head and another in the wrist mounted system. Both are different in power output, as the wrist pair are stronger for distracting or deterring the enemy units, and can be used immediately if the other armaments are unusable. ;*GN Beam Sabers II :For melee combat, the GN-X Trojan is equipped with two beam sabers. In the third generation’s version, the beam saber has the ability to adjust the length of the beam blade, which sometimes the shorter version is called the GN Beam Daggers. ;*GN Claw/ GN Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. Based on GNZ-005 Garazzo, it can be swap with another manipulators that have built-in GN Beam Sabers in each finger. The beam claws can be used either individually for a talon attack or combined into one large beam blade. Having also GN Vulcans functionality, it has lower power output than the GN Vulcans. Its purpose is to attack the insides of the enemy mobile suits once the beam blades penetrates into the armor enough for the beam vulcans to strike. ;* GN Missile Launcher :The GN-X series can equip an optional missile launcher that fires either non-GN or GN Missiles. Based on the NGN Bazooka and GN Bazooka, it's designed varies. Like the other armaments, it has different configurations. Adding more weight to the wielder when equipped, it’s best against slow moving targets, targets within anti-particle fields, and missile-intercepting-equipped mobile suits. The non-GN missiles are powerful enough to breach or destroy tough armor. ;* GN 200 x 45mm Type Artillery Cannon :Based on the Dober Gun concept of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese and OZ-06MS Leo, and built upon the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type’s 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, the GN Artillery Cannon is the most powerful weapon in the GN-X’s arsenal. Looks similar to the mentioned high-powered cartridge gun. Two can be equipped, but it’s not recommended for inexperienced pilot or non-configured units. ;*GN Beam Cannon :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon series, it can be mounted on the shoulder hardpoints. A high output particle cannon that can easily destroy targets with a single shot, and two can be mounted at a time. Sometimes the unit that equips this weapon can equip a long range targeting central camera on the head unit that is surrounded by the four standard head cameras. ;*GN Buster Sword :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword series, it can be stored on the shoulder hardpoints. A physical blade that can emit a GN Field along the body to increase the cutting power, and the field can be expand to be used as a shield. Sometimes the unit’s head will have minor changes to accompany the melee combat style. ;*GN Submachine Gun :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. Similar to the GN Beam Rifle, the SMG have two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, and interchangeable parts. Due to being light weight, it can be dual wield. ;*GN Heavy Machine Gun :Derived from the data of Kanji’s GN Heavy Machine Rifle, it’s an optional weapon that sprays suppressive and destructive firepower, and known to be the most deadly in mid-to-close range. Lighter than the missile launcher and beam cannon, but heavier than the beam rifle, the machine-gun combines both high power output and high rapid firing for the cost of being heavy to carry. It can be mounted on a tripod for sentry defensive purposes, and can be equipped with a shield. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Variety Grenades/Explosive Packs) :The Jinx Trojan retains the GN-XIII’s disruptors and grenades, and more types were developed for different mission's situations. It is unknown how many and what kind the other types are, as only the two originals and one developed are known. :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor ::These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-X Trojan an advantage, as it has many physical weapons. :;*Plasma Field Grenades ::A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot, and use for capturing a individual, seizing a mobile suit, or stunning an enemy. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the individual to escape. :;*GN Panzer-Faust II ::Working on same concept with GN Missile, it is just a much larger version and a GN version of the Sturm Faust. It will explode on contact with enough force to destroy a mobile suit. Based on the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical’s GN Panzer Faust, the handheld rocket-propelled grenade can be stored on the unit’s hardpoints, shield, or just simply carrying it. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generators :The four large protrusions on the suit's shoulder and waist that collectively form a 'X' are GN Particle Generators, they are used for particle control and not particle generation like their name suggest. These devices are actually an improved and redesigned version of the clavicle antennas used by the Celestial Being's Gundams. ;*Head Antenna :The GN-X Trojan Commander Type’s head sports a compound antenna for use by leaders of a squadron. It enhanced the search, targeting, and communications capabilities, and the com-links between squad members are stronger and more secure, even under a jamming field. ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Trojan that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached on the waist GN Particle Generators, and two smaller ones on the shoulders. These tanks actually extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length to look like the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is a special equipment that gives the GN-X Trojan an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the GN-X Trojan, but more of a spike protruding from the back or a larger and longer version of the GN Drive, like the ELS version of GN-XIV. The tail consists of cone-shape GN Condenser that supplies the GN Particles and energy, additional thrusters and GN Verniers increasing the overall speed, and sometimes, with the GN Particle Tanks II as external propellant tanks. ;*Heracles Equipment :A set of armor and parts that reconfigures the infantry-type GN-X Trojan to a heavy armored unit. The legs were replaced with oversize, armored legs with built-in verniers and thrusters to offset the overweight issue. The arms were replaced with bulky shoulder armor and slightly larger, armored version of the arms, also built with smaller verniers and thrusters. The main body and GN Particle Generators were covered with large armor plates, and the GN Drive is covered with a GN Condenser-like guard. This form increases the unit’s defense and raw strength, sacrificing speed and mobility, but that’s what the extra GN Verniers and thrusters are for. Also most weapons that are too heavy for the standard units to carry or the recoil is to severe to handle, the Heracles GN-X Trojans are basically humanoid tanks and can even carry two of the heaviest weapons at a time. ;*Hermes Equipment :A set of armor and parts that reconfigures the infantry-type GN-X Trojan to an agile and high mobility unit. The legs were replaced with GNZ-003 Gadessa and it’s sister units-like legs that can fold downwards to activate the verniers located on top of the feet, and enlarged GN Verniers of the Advanced Jinx mounted on the hips increasing overall maneuverability and propulsion power. The GN Particle Generators and GN Drive Tau were surrounded with additional verniers and particle emitters. The arms and joint area armors were mounted with solid blades and spikes that act as GN Cutters of the GNZ series, but its main purpose is for aerodynamics and turning-maneuverability. This form increases the unit’s propulsion power and enhances its evasive mobility, exchanging off its defense and armor, and it can go against any unit if there’s evasion space available. ;*Atalanta Equipment :A set of armor and parts that reconfigures the infantry-type GN-X Trojan to a feminine type unit. Used only by the All-Girl Squadron 3, the whole unit becomes structurally feminine and equipped with a skirt like attachment. Located at the waist area, it is consist of a smaller version of the Advanced Jinx’s Enlarged GN Verniers mounted over the hips, two smaller versions of the single back GN Verniers attached on both sides of the original, and the waist GN Particle Generators were replace of a part that looks vaguely similar to the GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X’s and Jinx Four’s waist, excluding the waist GN Vulcans, which was replaced with four shoulder version of the particle generators with hardpoints on them. It was exclusively requested by 3’s leader for the equipment set to be developed for her all-girl squadron, since it’s not originally the main, standard sets. ;*Dendrobium Booster Equipment :Developed based on the data derived from the obtained RX-78GP03S Gundam “Dendrobium Stamen” and the GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen prototype, the set became one of the several standard equipment configurations used by the Feresthern GN-X series. Incorporating the design of the wing binders with the docking ability and extendable manipulator arms or sub-arms on the GN-X, allowing it to attached itself to the GN version of the Mobile Armor Weapon Orchis. On it’s own, it is nimble and high maneuverability almost on equal with the Hermes units, but when docked to the GN Orchis, it is similar to the Celestial Being’s GN Arms and the METEOR system. The GN Orchis is using the GN Arms as base and combined with the parts of the Feresthern’s warships and cruisers. ;*Ground/Flight/Space Equipment :A special part sets that drastically reconfigures the infantry-type GN-X Trojan to two transformable units and one space-exploration use unit. The Ground set follows the transformable tank/mobile suits style of the Class Nation Federation and Class Nation PLANT's mobile suits, and were equipped with shoulder beam cannons, missile launchers or/and small cannons on arms, and 2 pair of treads attached to the legs and back waist. The Flight set follows the transformable jet fighter/mobile suits style of the Class Nation Union's mobile suits, and AEU-05/05 AEU Helion Perpetuum, and were equipped with a drum system for the mid-section, replaced the GN Particle Generators with GN Flight Units, and a special beam rifle to be the nose of the jet fighter mode. Two other versions of the Flight transformable style are also available based on the data its derived from the Class Nation Federal’s, and the other follows the minor, simple transformation mode and Back Weapon System attachment of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ’s. The Space equipment is self-explanatory, but it is simply described as an exploration set with little to no weaponries equipped; it is this set that is use for finding the Space Station Jupiterton Nirvana. Optional Equipment History Variants ;* GNX-603W GN-X Worker ;* GNX-203RHc GN-X Trojan Heracles Package ;* GNX-203RHm GN-X Trojan Hermes Package ;* GNX-203RAt GN-X Trojan Atalanta Package ;* GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen + GNXX-102D GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons